marvel_comics_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Rambeau
Monica Rambeau, also known by the alias Spectrum, was a lieutenant in the New Orleans Harbor Patrol. Fate came upon her on eday when she gained superhuman powers after being bombarded by extra-dimensional energy that was produced by an energy disruptor weapon created by a criminal scientist. Relatives *Frank Rambeau (father) *Maria Rambeau (mother) Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Form: Due to bombardment by extra-dimensional energies, Monica can transform herself into any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. Among the many energy forms she has assumed and controlled are gamma ray, X-rays, ultraviolet radiation, visible light, electricity, infrared radiation, microwaves, and radio waves. She apparently accomplishes this transformation by mentally shunting the matter of her body into the dimension from which she draws her energy and replaces it with a corresponding amount of energy. Her mind remains in the dimension to control the energy that has taken the place of her body. By assuming an energy form, she gains all of that energy's properties. Monica is apparently unlimited by the amount of time that she can remain in her energy form. She can seemingly only transform herself into one wavelength of energy at a time, but she can transform between one energy state and another in a fraction of a second. As noted above, the limit to the amount of energy she can transmit through her body at a given time is not known. Extensive energy transformations and manipulation can be physically taxing once she returns to her physical form. *''Appearance Alteration:'' Monica can use her facility over light to modulate her energy and modify her appearance and outwardly take the form of other people. However, when she does so, she doesn't actually change her physical shape nor can she emulate the biometrics of others. *''Flight:'' She is capable of flight in any of her wavelengths. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Monica is capable of moving and reacting at superhuman speeds, ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed while in her energy form. *''Intangibility:'' She can phase through solid matter and certain energy fields depending on their wavelengths. *''Invisibility:'' She is often invisible in most of her forms but can make herself appear visible. *''Energy Duplication:'' When she encounters an unfamiliar type of energy, Monica can even duplicate it given enough time for analysis. *''Energy Absorption:'' She is capable of absorbing energy given her own energy form is the right type and at the right wavelength. *''Energy Blasts:'' She mentally controls the type and quantity of energy she wishes to transmit. It is not known the maximum amount of energy she can transmit at a given time. Monica can also divert energy for use as force beams which have the equivalent of 300 tons of TNT of explosive force. *''Hyper-Cosmic Awareness:'' Blue Marvel mentioned that while she takes on a hard light semblance to resemble human form, she does not process sensory reception like a regular being anymore. Her consciousness perpetuates approximate human senses allowing her to know just what she's seeing, hearing, or feeling and translating it to something her physiology recognizes. To this extent, she's also aware when something is grievously wrong with the universe as well, having prophetic dreams of a cage around the universe. **''Eidetic Memory:'' Ever since she acquired her powers, Monica's photographic memory improved, allowing her to have total recall of everything she sees. Blue Marvel theorized that this is an effect of her cosmic awareness that she has due to being an energy consciousness. Abilities Skilled Leader: Monica has strong leadership skills and law enforcement experience. Master Combatant: She is a master at hand-to-hand combat. Her skills are increased due to her law enforcement training. Skilled Detective Strong Swimmer Trivia *Other aliases of Monica's include Pulsar, Captain Marvel, Daystar, and Photon. Category:Individuals Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Harbor Patrol Officers Category:Females Category:5'10" Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Energy Mimicry Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Illusion Casting Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Phasing Category:Invisibility Category:Energy Sense Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Superhuman Memory Category:Leadership Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Detection Category:Swimming